


"Work"

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has no idea what to play for a Full Play, but gets the idea that doing “something else” with Gavin might be a better thing to do instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Work"

“What game are you even playing for Full Play?”

Michael shrugged. “Some fuckin' game.” Michael squinted as he looked at the shelf by Ray's desk. “I've played like, every game ever.”

“Well, not _every_ game.” Gavin retorted and earned a glare from Michael.

“Shut the fuck up, you know what I mean.” Michael got up from his chair and walked over to the shelf, pulling out random games and looking at the back case. “It's gotta be something that has a good story, and has a lot of action.”

“Call of Duty.”

“Fuck that. You think it has a good story?” Michael rolled his eyes and turned around. “You're stupid.”

“I was just suggesting something!” Gavin exclaimed. He waited for Michael to sit down before he continued to speak. “Just wait until you get something to play. Get a new game, or something.”

Michael groaned and rested his forehead against his arms on his desk. “It's already Sunday. I can't wait.”

“It's not like that's ever happened before.” Gavin shrugged. “Just lie.”

“Wow.” Michael replied, shaking his head. “Yeah? Well I don't want to lose my job.”

“Everybody else does it!” Gavin argued.

“Well, I'm not risking it.” Michael sat back up and leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't tell Gavin—he just wanted to do _nothing_ for the rest of the day that he is supposed to use for “work”. While playing video games all day may not be exhausting as it seems, it really drains him out when he's staring at a screen and editing the whole day—and he just wanted to take a break.

“Okay.” Gavin leaned back into his chair and pursed his lips. “Well, what are you going to do, then?”

Michael tapped his feet on the ground as he thought. “Fuck if I know.” He glanced at the time on his computer, realizing that he had to kill at least two hours before he could leave. “...You know what I'm thinking?”

Gavin kept a straight face as he stared at Michael, completely confused as to what Michael was talking about.

“You don't?”

Gavin shook his head and shrugged. “There could be so many things, Michael.”

Michael groaned and gestured Gavin to scoot closer. “Come 'ere.”

Gavin's eyebrow raised in question and, slowly, he scooted over. Michael shook his head as he waited for Gavin to get close enough for him to reach. Michael stretched and reached for Gavin's sides, and pulled him off the chair. Before Gavin could even react, Michael spun him around and made Gavin sit down on his lap. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin and held him tightly.

“Michael?”

“Do you know, now?”

Gavin patted Michael's hand and nodded. “Bloody hell, in the office?”

“Nobody's here, Gavin.” Michael smirked, resting his head against Gavin's back. “I won't make you—it's all up to you.”

Gavin hesitated in answering. He knew there were others inside the building—but he wasn't sure if any of them would decide to walk in at any moment. It was surely something to risk, and at the same time, Gavin just wanted to do it and care less about what others saw or heard. He tapped his fingers on his jeans and took a deep breath.

“No?” Michael asked, trying to get an answer.

“Yes.” Gavin turned his head around and smiled. “Why not?”

Michael grinned and gave a slight chuckle as he grabbed Gavin's sides again and commanded Gavin to turn around, so that way he can still sit on Michael's lap and face him at the same time. Michael looked up at Gavin and winked. “You know, this is actually pretty kinky.”

“Huh?”

“You know, the idea of the possibility of getting caught.” Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin again and rested his hands on Gavin's lower back. “Sure, it'll be fuckin' bad to get caught, but it's still a thrill.”

Gavin giggled. “Of course, you would like that.”

Michael shrugged and sat up so he could press small kisses against Gavin's collar bone. Gavin winced and moved his head more to the side so that Michael could get a better angle. Gavin bit his lip and let out a shaky sigh, the feeling of Michael's lips against his neck more than relaxing.

After a few more seconds, Michael moved his hands underneath Gavin's shirt and rubbed along the front, Gavin shivering all the while. Michael pulled away from Gavin's neck and Gavin leaned down, pressing his own lips against Michael's. Michael smirked into the kiss and took his hands out from underneath Gavin's shirt, reaching around to the front to unbutton his jeans. Gavin quickly hopped off to discard them somewhere on the floor. He waited for Michael to unbutton his jeans before hopping back on.

“...Got lube?” Gavin asked.

“I should.”

“You carry that with you every where you go?” Gavin attempted to hold back laughter as he saw Michael reach down into his bag.

“Yeah, why the fuck not? You never know what's gonna happen.” Michael winked, and he pulled out the bottle of lube.

“You're a bloody idiot.”

“Hey, you're lucky I even have it with me.”

And, at that, Gavin kept quiet. He leaned back a bit so Michael could reach down and prepare himself. Gavin watched as Michael winced, the lube extremely cold. “Fuck.” Michael cursed under his breath as he covered his dick with lube, making sure that it was enough for Gavin to take with ease. He looked over at his desk and commanded Gavin to grab a paper towel and, immediately, Gavin did what he was told. Michael wiped the remainder of the lube on the towel and looked back up to Gavin.

“You ready?”

“Bloody hell, Michael. I haven't even prepared myself yet--”

Michael groaned, grabbing the lube again and covering three digits with it. He tossed the lube back onto the desk and reached around, slowly pushing one finger in.

Gavin winced and held onto Michael's shoulders tightly. “Wait.”

“I know, I know.”

Gavin took heavy breaths as he waited for himself to get adjusted to the intruding fingers. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

After a few more seconds, he nodded. Michael quickly pulled the finger out and pushed back in, yet making sure that he wasn't doing it too harshly for Gavin's taste. Gavin gasped with each thrust, and soon enough, a second finger was pushed in. And, once Gavin was used to that, Michael pushed in a third.

“You're impatient--” Gavin breathed, a small grin appearing on his face. He felt Michael shrug.

“Well, you know. It's difficult being aroused as all fuck and having to wait.”

“Sorry.”

“It's all right, jeez.” Michael rolled his eyes and pulled the fingers out, taking the paper towel and wiping them off. Michael grabbed Gavin's hips and slowly pushed them down. “You ready now?”

“Yes, you bloody idiot.” Gavin giggled. He saw the smirk on Michael's face and felt himself being pushed down again. Before Michael's dick made its way in, Gavin took a deep breath and refused to breathe until Michael was in all the way.

Gavin's nails dug into Michael's shoulder as he pushed in quickly, trying to get it done now instead of dragging it out for a while. He watched Gavin's face as he fully sheathed himself inside Gavin, and once he saw Gavin take another huge breath, he took his hand and reached in front of him to wrap it around Gavin's dick. Gavin jolted, feeling the sudden touch on his dick, and managed to hold back a small moan.

Michael gave soft tugs, trying to get Gavin more into the pleasure before thrusting into him any more. Gavin let out small whimpers and dug his toes into Michael's thighs (the position they were in was very uncomfortable in the first place). Michael really wanted to hurry and get it done—it was better to do it in his own chair anyway, since nobody really sits there except him.

“Go, go.” Gavin shakily whispered, lifting up himself. Michael watched as Gavin plunged himself back down onto Michael's dick, feeling Gavin give several shudders at the feeling. “Bloody _hell_ , Michael.”

Michael grabbed Gavin's hips again and helped, assisting Gavin in pulling him up and pushing him back down. He thrust his own hips up in time with the thrusts so that they would collide into each other at the same time, leaving a nice, numb feeling for Gavin.

It wasn't long before Gavin's voice started to get louder and louder. He noticed this and quickly put his fist up to his mouth, biting the back of his hand.

“That's new.” Michael panted, the scene in front of him arousing him even more. Gavin glared his eyes quickly at Michael and then immediately closed them at a particularly hard thrust. His screams and whimpers now muffled, Michael tugged a bit harder on Gavin's dick. Gavin's eyes widened and he quickly shut his eyes again, the pleasure too much for him.

Michael expected this, anyway. Gavin was always loud in bed, and he was certainly loud in the office. Gavin would probably give up on muffling himself soon, anyway.

Of course—and Michael was right, seeing Gavin take his fist away from his mouth and resting it on Michael's shoulder. “ _Fuck--”_

And now came the curses. There were phases when Gavin had sex. It went from the quiet stage, to the loud stage, then to the curse stage—where, unusual for Gavin to do, he would curse as much as possible in the middle of their session. Michael wasn't complaining, however, considering that it was so refreshing to hear Gavin just curse his heart out til it's content.

“Say it again.” Michael whispered, slowly growing tired of thrusting into Gavin, yet so close to finishing that he couldn't stop so suddenly.

Gavin let a long, growling moan and mumbled another “fuck”, and Michael pursed his lips as he thrust up faster into Gavin. The thrusts became erratic and random, and soon enough, Gavin was nearly screaming.

That was the last stage before finishing—Gavin would scream and scream until his throat went all gammy. He would dig his nails deeper and deeper into Michael, and he would give up on thrusting back down because it was simply too much pleasure for him to handle.

“Fuck, Michael.” Gavin moaned. “Ah—oh _God_!”

Cursing even more than Michael does, considering Michael tends to be a bit more quiet during intercourse, Gavin felt his entire body trembling. Michael took this as his cue to tug even harder than before, quickly pumping up and down on Gavin's dick, encouraging him to come.

Gavin let out a couple more screams and a large string of curses before suddenly tensing up, his mouth agape—silently orgasming. His entire body practically screamed as he released, barely able to control himself as he released himself all over. And Michael, who was expecting this as soon as he realized that Gavin was completely out of it, managed to quickly grab the paper towel he sat on his desk before and catch the mess before it reached to his clothes.

He felt Gavin go completely limp, save for a few jolts here and there, and he took a couple of more thrusts before finally feeling the need to release. He quickly lifted Gavin up off of him and used what he could of the rest of the paper towel. He reached his hand around his dick and pumped quickly, grunting here and there, and released into the paper towel.

He took heavy breaths as he held the messy towel in his hand. Gavin got off of Michael, his legs still shaky, and he used the desk as something to hold himself up on. Michael hastily disposed of the paper towel and sighed, nodding.

“That was something.” He commented as he buttoned his jeans back up, noting that he should take a shower when he got home.

Gavin nodded, still breathless and relishing in his post-orgasm, finding a bit less enjoyable standing up. Michael walked over to Gavin's jeans and underwear and held them out towards Gavin. Gavin grabbed them and pulled them both on at the same time, and before even buttoning his jeans back up, plopped down in his own computer chair.

“You okay?” Michael asked, noticing how “out of it” that Gavin had seemed to look. Gavin gave another nod and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I'm bloody perfect.” Gavin smirked. “Thanks.”

“No, _thank you_.” Michael winked and turned back to his computer. “To be fair, it was still work. Just not the type of work that needs to be done.”

Gavin shrugged. “I find nothing wrong with it.”

“I had a feeling you wouldn't.”


End file.
